Together For-Never
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: All these years, his life has been a lie. The adventures, his best friend, yes, it's true. Fanboy has schizophrenia, and he has just found out the truth, that his best friend may not be what he has conceived, and the one he thought to be an enemy, a friend. How will he cope as he unravels the truth about himself, his past, and his true identity? T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Unlike many personal stories to tell, Fanboy's story never truly had a beginning. It was so unlike anybody else in common, who's life had a complete story to tell, his only had a middle in remembrance, and an unforgettable end. It wasn't entirely his fault; it was simply unknown. His early life was unknown. But the life leading onto this unknown beginning would be well known indeed. And that's where his story starts.

The story started, actually, within his own mind, because he IS the story. He created, he conjured, he motioned his own life, his own environment! He created the many adventures that I know and love...but...behind his zeal imagination, behind his zest for a rich life, there was something off...something far more sinister...

Nobody saw it coming. He certainly was unaware of the upcoming circumstances. The point is... Who would have ever predicted that a tragic situation would strike someone so engulfed in sunshine and happiness; full of friendship, color, and love, and with no intention to harm another.

His story settles in Galaxy Hills, California. A normal town with a normal school and normal stores to the eyes of any citizen or tourist, except one. But that was his fault. Because HE wasn't normal. HE didn't see things the way everyone saw things. His eyes, his wide, emerald eyes, were off. The things those eyes saw were beyond normal comprehension. And because of what he saw, horrible things happened to him, mental and physical things alike. Countless appalling, tragic things came to pass when he least expected it, most of the time, anyways.

Tragic event after tragic event came about seemingly from nowhere, from behind the underbrush, from the confines of his home, the people resident in town. But of course, that's through his eyes.

Everyone knows that tragedy has a sick sense of humor you wouldn't possibly understand. Bad situations enjoy playing with people's minds to rock us off, using us as powerless puppets, to lure us poor souls into darkness.

Sometimes a tragedy even drives the helpless victim to insanity or incurable depression. Some people say most heartrending things happen at important events, like the Bombing in Boston, or the Connecticut school shooting. Are they correct? Well, due to some assumptions, yes and no.

Of all the horrible things that have happened to children, death would've been an act of mercy to the poor Fanboy. To him, it would have been an escape to what happened.

But really, how can you scale tragic events? Aren't they all horrible in each and every way? Supposing it all depends on the person who it affects, or the surrounding prospectors. Does it truly matter how bad a tragic event is...? It depends on how other react.

This cataclysmic story takes place in said town of Galaxy Hills, California. It's an uncomplicated town, really; a sleepy colorful little place, filled with remarkable, and extraordinary people and creatures. Well, conceivably the 'uncomplicated' part in describing the town isn't true, according to the patron we've been speaking of. To him, this town is very complicated. For him, adventurous happenings occur in the town just about every day. These adventures of his are somewhat… strange. The escapades that happen to the citizens may appear fun and daring, but in the true nature of reason, these adventures are somewhat… horrible… and dangerous.

There were injuries, yes. Fatal injuries for some. There were hurt feelings and betrayal, yes. There were small, redundant battles. There was even a time when some of the residents ripped a hole into space-time continuum in a school classroom, according to Fanboy.

However, in all of the crises in Galaxy Hills, not one person had been hurt mentally, at least not to the point where the person had lost all hope, will, and meaning in life. Not one, single person. Tragedy is aware of this. So, because it is aware of this interesting preposition, tragedy will strike down and strike hard on the first person it sees.

...

The atmosphere happened to be very hot and dry, which was surprising, considering the fact that it was autumn. It was about eight o' clock in the morning, a fine Saturday.

Up in the water tower that stood proudly on the horizon in the heart of the town, resident Fanboy was just getting up to prepare himself and his best friend for the day.

As soon as the alarm clock went off, a pair of emerald eyes popped open wide and the owner of said eyes shot out of bed...singing the "Together" song.

Chum Chum woke up immediately and followed along with older male. "Tooooooogether! Together! Our friendship's what we treasure!" The boys sang loudly, laughing as they slid down the pale green slide that led to the living room and finished their song with excessive dramatic flourish.

"Whooh!" Fanboy said cheerily, stretching a bit. "That song; it never gets old!"

"Sure doesn't," Chum Chum agreed, tugging on his cape. "C'mon, let's get some breakfast. Remember that Man-Arctica Crunch we bought?"

Fanboy's eyes widened and they both sprinted for the kitchen. After eating, Fanboy sat back and sighed.

"Sooooo…what shall we do today, my pocket-sized amigo?" He asked his best friend, who was currently eating cereal. Chum Chum shoved the last bit of Man-Arctic Crunch in his mouth and leaned on his elbow and smiled.

"Why don't you pick?" He mumbled, still chewing, "I mean, *gulp* I've already picked three games, and it's only eight in the morning!" He declared.

Fanboy placed a hand on his chest and pretended to be surprised. "Me? Pick? Well, I don't know there are just so many options! Well, we could play a board game...?"

Chum Chum pretended to retch in disgust. "Okay, no board games," Fanboy agreed. They both shuddered. Yuck.

"Freezy Freeze?" Chum Chum suggested after a few moments, smiling. Fanboy placed one of his hands on the kitchen counter top and fist pumped Chum Chum with the other. "Don't mind if I do."

...

Hand in hand, smiles plastered on their faces, skipping merrily across the street, two boys made their way to their favorite place in the world. This special place was known as the Frosty Mart. At this place, comics crowded the racks, hot dogs were on sale, video games reigned supreme, and to top it off, the store sold Frosty Freezy Freezes.

"The Frosty Mart, The Frosty Mart, we're going to The Frosty Mart!" Both boys sang at the top of their lungs as they started to cross the wide city road; the Frosty Mart was located directly across from them. "The Frosty Mart, The Frosty Mart, we're going to The Frosty Mart!" They continued to sing quite loudly, as they made their way to the halfway mark on the street that was momentarily deserted.

The shorter boy could hardly keep up with his older friend, due to his short legs, and as he tried to catch up, he began to breathe heavily.

Fanboy failed to noticed the shorter boy's panting and sped off down the street, laughing as he went. He sped faster and faster, away from the younger boy. Said younger boy felt his lungs clench and tighten inside his chest and the muscles in his short legs cramp up considerably.

The two were almost across the street, and it was now that the older boy paused and looked back at his friend.

"Do you want to take a break, buddy?" Fanboy asked in a concerned tone of voice, obviously worried at the way his best friend was gasping for breath.

In the middle of the road? Genius. Chum Chum bent down on one knee to catch his breath and beckoned a black-gloved hand at his friend. "*Gasp* Ah. N-No. *gasp* *cough* It's fine, really- *cough*"

Fanboy walked towards his friend slowly and said in a concerned tone, "If you want, I can carry you the rest of the way! Or maybe you can rest for a few minutes." The second option was invalid, for the two children were now very imprudently situated in the central point of the road, not even on the lookout for moving vehicles.

Chum Chum sighed loudly and nodded. "O-Okay. *Cough* Y-You can carry me if it's not too much trouble, but only until we get to the Frosty Mart. I *cough* don't want to tire you out!" The shorter one was crouched on the rough pavement, unnoticeable to any passing drivers.

"Uh-huh. Gotcha buddy! Honestly though, don't worry about me getting tired," Fanboy agreed, and he outstretched his long arms towards his best friend to pick him up in advance.

He was looking at Chum Chum's face at the time, and when he was suddenly confronted by the sound of screeching tires and reflective metal instead of his friend, he gasped and withdrew his hands. Another intake of breath reached his ears, followed by a sharp thunk. Then, silence.

Fanboy blinked and stared at his reflection on the car's side, and he whispered, "Ch-Chum Chum?" He wasn't aware of the sharp burning on his face until a few moments later. With trembling fingers, he reached up and touched his cheek, and pulled away seconds later with crimson coating his digits.

"Where…? Where's Chum Chum…?" He wondered aloud, face throbbing, but he was far more concerned for his best friend's well being than his own.

Fear began to flood Fanboy's thoughts as he stared into the reflective orange metal surface of the car, which had abruptly stopped dangerously close to his injured face. A deep gash, about the size of his palm, littered his cheek. Thankfully, the gash ended below his right eye.

Frightened, Fanboy scooted back a couple feet and shakily stood up to look at the perpetrator driving the orange colored vehicle. …. It was Boog. The man was seated behind the wheel, mouth gaping, eyes wide, and face pale. "D-Dweeb? I almost hit you! Watch it!" he yelled, and then noticed the boy's injury. "A-Are you okay?"

Fanboy shook his head slowly as waves of waves of adrenaline began to shoot up his spine, and his face throbbed with pain. Oh no… Oh no… Oh no… Oh no…. Oh no… Oh no… Oh no… Oh no! He began to analyze the situation he was in as he dropped to his hands and knees on the hard pavement, and began to search for his little companion.

Boog leaned out the car window and raised an eyebrow. "Uh... What are you doing?" He asked slowly, the whole thing looking quite strange to him.

"Chum Chum? Chum Chum? Where are you, Buddy?" Fanboy cried fretfully as he encircled the car. He checked behind each wheel, hoping to find Chum Chum's round, scared little face. He found nothing.

"Chum Chum? CHUM CHUM!" Fanboy yelled, being unable to locate as to where his best friend was. Boog blinked as he watched the male in worry. Did he get hit that hard? Convinced that Fanboy was just in shock, the teen said, "Dude, you're fine! Just chill."

Fanboy paid no attention and sat back on his haunches as tears quickly formed in his wide, terrified eyes. The only running thought going on in his head was, "WHERE IS HE? PLEASE! BOOG! YOU HAVE TO HELP LOOK FOR CHUM CHUM!" With a new sensation of dread he stood up and jogged to the left side of the car, where Boog sat, shocked.

"W-What?" He squeaked as the boy's emerald eyes bore into his own cyan ones. For once, he was at almost a loss for words.

Fanboy quickly placed his gloved hands on the windowsill, gripping it tightly and leaned in close to Boog. A few of his tears dripped onto the leather seat as he took a breath and asked in a shaky voice, "W-Where is h-he? Please, just please tell me where Chum Chum is!"

When the older teen failed to give him an immediate answer, Fanboy suddenly yelled, "Don't you hold out on me, Boog!"

A bit perpetuated, Boog's eyes darted this way and that for a few moments, scouring the area, until his callused muscular hand trembled as he pointed further up the road a couple of yards.

"T-There. He's right there." Fanboy quickly followed his gaze until his own met upon Chum Chum's body, curled up with his back to them.

With a frightened gasp, Fanboy sprinted towards his friend, who had his back towards him. "Chum Chum! Chum Chum! Chum Chum!" Boog watched him from the car, unsure of what to do. His first impulse was to drive away, but the kid was still in the middle of the road, nearly in a mental panic attack.

Fanboy quickly kneeled down next to Chum Chum's body, trepidation filling his mind as he noticed that a deep gash ran along the side of Chum Chum's skull. His friend's chocolate colored eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. Fanboy placed a shaking hand over his mouth and choked back a cry as he stared at the bleeding wound.

"Chum Chum! Oh no! Are you okay?" Fanboy cried, placing a hand on the sidekick's shoulder and shaking gently, "Chum Chum? CHUM CHUM! Please answer me! C'MON, ANSWER ME!" When the younger boy didn't respond, the older one placed a gloved hand over the wound, desperately attempting to apply pressure to the area.

"Please wake up, Buddy! Come on! Please wake UP!" He cried. He then grimaced in disgust, his stomach churning heavily at the sight of the blood seeping through his fingers, and staining his violet gloves.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no… Please no…" Fanboy whispered. He began panicking when the blood started to stream down Chum Chum's face and onto the rough street pavement.

"Oh, gosh… B-BOOG!" Fanboy removed his hand from the wound, jumped up, and recklessly darted his way back to the orange-colored vehicle. Boog gulped as the male advanced. "Oh no..." He realized, "His imaginary friend got hit."

"Boog, you have to help me! Please! He's hurt!" The purple-clad boy whimpered, again placing his now bloody gloved fingers on the windowsill. His chest was heaving, pupils like needlepoints and it seemed that he was going to have a mental panic attack.

Nodding hesitantly, Boog fished his Chimp-Chomp themed cell phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1 with trembling fingers as Fanboy made his way back to Chum Chum as the man called an ambulance for the purple-clad boy.

The bleeding was becoming worse, the crimson red staining Chum Chum's clothes, as it formed a large puddle. He was fading fast, and Fanboy couldn't do anything about it. "Oh, no you don't. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, NO! Don't you dare leave Buddy! Don't you leave me! Please! You can't!" He was becoming hysterical.

"Please, just said somebody over!" Boog hissed into the phone. "There's a kid who's going mental in the middle of the road...okay...good."

The blood was seeping through his fingers more quickly now, a stream of crimson staining Fanboy's violet gloves and neon-green attire. Fanboy noticed this; his face paled and he began to feel lightheaded. With an audible gurgle he clumsily stumbled away from his dying comrade, tripping over his own feet as he emptied out the contents of his stomach.

Sirens began to fill the air as Fanboy continued to heave and cough helplessly. An ambulance and two police cars swerved and stopped next to his friend. The doors of the vehicles quickly slammed opened and out poured doctors with their medical equipment.

Fanboy watched with hopefulness as two paramedics took action, but his hope instantly deflated when they passed Chum Chum as if he were not even there. Instead, they walked toward _him_.

He saw one of the cops talking to a now lamenting Boog, jotting down notes on a yellow notepad. As Fanboy surveyed the horrible scene, he also became aware of that a few of his classmates had showed up, curious what the commotion was about. They whispered, pointed, but for what reason did they not seem shocked?

The youngster slowly wrapped his arms around his knees to keep them from shaking and started to slowly rock back and forth in utter shock. A few paramedics scurried beside him, much to his confusion. "What? WHAT?!" he cried. "Don't! Go to Chum Chum! To Chum Chum!" He pointed his finger. The paramedics didn't so much as glance in that direction and gripped his arms as he tried to go back to the middle of the road where he thought his best friend was. "No! Let me go! Please! _PLEASE_!"

"Shhh. Honey," the female paramedic whispered, "You need to calm yourself. Please, just take a deep breath, and-"

"NO!" With one final yank, he managed to free himself of the paramedics' grip-only to be held down again.

Wandering his emerald, tear-filled eyes as he struggled, Fanboy noticed Yo in the midst of the crowd; she was desperately trying to fight off the people who were keeping her from running to him. Fanboy shuddered in dread as he saw Yo finally give up, falling to her hands and knees, sobbing her eyes out. To Fanboy's own surprise, Kyle was there as well, his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide. …But…They weren't even glancing Chum Chum's way. Why? What on Earth was going on?

"Why aren't they looking at him?" Fanboy thought frantically. "Why isn't anybody helping him?" The super fan stared intently at the paramedics performing their work, checking _his_ blood pressure, taking _his_ temperature, and he gagged at the amount of blood on the street that he saw. It was seeping towards Fanboy in a gleaming crimson stream. He didn't bother moving away, and let the blood drench his shoes and legs. Ugh… "H-Hey!" Fanboy shouted at one of the paramedics, "I-Is he going to be okay?" Nobody answered; he was ignored. "IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!"

"Calm down," one of the female paramedics soothed, handing him a small plastic cup of water. "It isn't real sweetie." That statement caught his attention. "You're safe. It's alright. You're safe."

_"No I'm not!" _Fanboy wanted to scream in her freckled face, refusing the drink by shoving her hand away._ "And neither is Chum Chum, whom you're completely ignoring by the way!" _He sniffed and wiped his runny eyes, trying to at least get a glimpse of his best friend, but as he looked toward the location where he thought Chum Chum was, he didn't see him anymore.

As if...Chum Chum had miraculously disappeared into thin air.

"Where are you, Buddy?"

_"It isn't real sweetie."_

He stared up at the cloudless blue sky, as if he was trying to send a message to Chum Chum that way. The shouting and panicked cries filled his ears, all coming together in a boisterous roar. "Don't you leave me, Buddy," The boy whispered hoarsely, as he moved his stare to the paramedics, who were whispering among themselves, some jotting down notes. "Don't even think about it, Chum Chum."

He buried his face in his arms and cried to himself, "God, don't take him away… Please… You can't… I-I'll do anything… Oh, God, you can't…! He's my best friend!"

They'd had been best friends since preschool! They had been together for as far as Fanboy could remember. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had been without his best friend, other than the trading day. Chum Chum just couldn't leave; he just couldn't!

"FANBOY!"

Fanboy's head jerked up at the sound of his nickname, and searched for the person who called it. All of his awareness was now focused on Yo, who had been on her knees a moment before, was know sprinting towards him, her arms outstretched, tears painting her cheeks, and with the most horrible look on her face. She took no notice of the hands of some passersby's that tried to hold her back as she advanced towards Fanboy, who had slowly and fearfully begun to scoot away.

With an earsplitting scream, Yo wrapped her hands around Fanboy's scrawny throat and firmly began to squeeze.

"HOW COULD HAVE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? HOW?" She screamed, and her grip tightened around his neck. "I TRIED SO HARD, FANBOY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I TRIED TO HELP YOU!" The paramedics gasped and tried to pull her away, but to no avail.

With a pained gasp, Fanboy swiftly moved his violet-gloved hands to hers and made a weak attempt to loosen her grip. This just seemed to put the Asian girl in even more rage, and she pressed harder, ready to squeeze the life out him.

"What the elf? Wha-YO! STOP! MY GOD! You're going to bloody KILL him!" Kyle yelled, running as fast as he could towards Yo. The Brit quickly unlatched her fingers from Fanboy's throat, gripped her tensed arms, and spun her to face him. "Are you insane? It's not his fault! It's NOT HIS FAULT! He couldn't have-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Yo yelled, her face a bright burgundy color from her crying. She kept twisting away from Kyle and trying to get back at Fanboy, who was coughing and gasping for breath. The paramedics stared at her in shock before tending to the boy once again.

Kyle held her determinedly though, and fortunately she was unable to reach the traumatized boy. Fanboy backed away from the girl, coughing every few seconds, along with his sobbing.

Kyle led Yo away from Fanboy, and dragged her behind the crowd, out of sight. He gripped her shoulders tighter, afraid that she would attack Fanboy a second time. "Yo," Kyle whispered sadly, "what were you thinking? You could have killed him!"

Yo glared at Kyle and said darkly, "What makes you think I would do that? He's just-" she gritted her teeth and gripped her raven hair, loosening a few strands.

"I think you did that," Kyle began calmly, "because you're angry right now."

"Thanks for that," Yo muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Yo, he's in shock. He just needs to calm down."

"No!" Yo cried rather loudly, enough to draw the attention of several people in the crowd, "Don't you understand Kyle? Don't you understand at all? Do you know how much trouble Fanboy's caused?! You know? He'll be gone! He's going to be six feet under, pushing up daisies if he does things like this!" She looked around and lowered her voice. "Chum Chum's dead, Kyle," she whispered. "Don't you see? The car crash? Don't you see how he kept asking by they weren't helping Chum Chum? That's because Chum Chum's dead! He is DEAD!"

Kyle tried to calm her down with reasoning, "Look, I understand you're upset, but-"

"No!" Yo yelled one more. She tried again to twist away from Kyle, "No, you don't understand at all Kyle! You've never had anyone that whom you've cared for and then suddenly, THEY GO BONKERS!"

Kyle covered his mouth with one hand, which gave Yo the opportunity to finally free herself from his grasp, "Yo! Don't say things like that! What gives you the freedom to say whether I have a care for anyone or not!?"

The Brit expected Yo to run off, but surprisingly enough, she stayed where she was, and thrust a shaky finger at his face, "Kyle, you would never understand! I care about him more than anything! He's only eleven years old! He's barley lived his life and now he's going to snap! You can't tell me to relax when one of my best friends in the world is going to FREAKING **SNAP**! He's just caused so much turmoil in this town and because of that, I can't believe you don't expect me to be mad at him! He's gotten older; he's always been somewhat a guardian! He's been able to get Chum Chum in and out of the most bizarre situations! So why couldn't have Fanboy saved Chum Chum NOW? WHY?" She ranted.

Kyle stared at her, "I…I don't…Well, listen. All we can do right now is cross our fingers, pray, and hope for the best. Everyone has troubles at a point in their lives for a legitimate reason, and I'm sure-!"

Yo cut him off, "A reason? A REASON? Kyle! What did he do wrong? NOTHING! Has he done anyone bad? Has he betrayed anyone? Has he been cruel? NO! Why did he have to be the one to leave? I wish Chum Chum would just go AWAY!" Her little comment there earned her a slap in the face from Kyle. She stumbled back from him, gaping, tears rolling down her face.

"Yo," Kyle said sternly catching her slightly off guard, "Don't. Ever. Speak. Like That." He said it slowly to make sure the message was clear, "If Fanboy ever overheard you say those things… Just imagine how that would make him feel."

Yo didn't answer, and Kyle began to sweat in nervousness, more for Fanboy's sake than hers. Well, why would he not be nervous? He hadn't dealt with anyone who had schizophrenia before. How would Fanboy react if he knew about the hallucinations?

"..."

The paramedics huddled around the boy in a circle, blocking anyone's view of their work and what they were doing. Fanboy squeezed his eyes shut, blocking everyone's' voices and soothing murmurs. He was so confused… So confused, and he needed to get to Chum Chum! He tried to get away, but no.

It was no use.

Chum Chum was gone.

Forever gone….

Fanboy covered his mouth and choked back a cry as he watched with wide eyes, one of the paramedics slowly walking to where Chum Chum used to be. Tears streamed down Fanboy's pale face and his chest heaved. What was going ON?

One of the paramedics noticed Fanboy's weeping and took that into account. She walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"I'm very sorry," She apologized softly, "but we've...done everything that we can, and…um, the, uh...force of the collision was too much," She placed a hand on Fanboy's shoulder and he looked up at her with blood-shot eyes. He sniffed and waited for her to speak the obvious, horrible truth. "I'm sorry, but he's gone." It was like a punch in the gut. Fanboy heard Yo scream out in agony and collapse to the ground, sobbing loudly. He felt lifeless.

Fanboy saw his classmates look intently at him with wide and sorrowful eyes as he continued to shake and cry. A few girls, namely Francine, Lupe, and Cher, went over to console Yo, talking softly to the crying girl.

The young super-fan buried his face in his arms as a way to muffle his sobs, until he felt a large but loving hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," A lisped voice soothed. "It's going to be okay." Fanboy's eyes welled up once more, as he looked up at his much elder friend: Oz. With a heart-wrenching cry, Fanboy fell into the man's open arms and sobbed hysterically. Oz brought Fanboy's head to his chest and held him tighter.

"Shhh… It's all right. Don't worry… Chum Chum's in heaven now," He told the broken, crying child. Fanboy thought nothing of it, but there was a hint of relief in Oz's voice.

A strange feeling overtook Fanboy. A feeling he had felt before. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling in his eyes, and a throbbing sensation in his brain. A white noise filled his ears, blocking all the other naturals sounds he had heard only two seconds before.

"..."

And then he saw it. As he lifted his head from Oz's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of someone who looked eerily familiar. He shook his head, unsure if he was hallucinating or not. There was Chum Chum, smiling happily at him, waving. A boy about his age stood next to him with a terrible look on his face. It was a smirk, and its gloved hand was placed on the little boy's shoulders…Green and purple...and that was all he could capture about this child's appearance before they disappeared.

"Chum Chum?" He gasped, and he felt Oz's grip on him tighten.

"It's not real, lil' dude. It's not real," the man reassured him. "It isn't real. Seriously."

The sinister looking child reappeared, this time to his left. The male gasped. 'Oz! Look!" he pointed to the other child, and Oz took a glance, biting his lip before tuning Fanboy's head away.

"It isn't real."

"B-But...?" Fanboy trailed off, panic settling in. "What is going ON?" Just as he said that, the child moved its way to Fanboy and observed the weeping boy, who stared back with wide eyes. How blissful this child had seemed just a few minutes ago, now nothing more than a heap of pitiful sadness. "Who is that!?" Fanboy thought frantically. Nobody seemed to notice the boy. "How come nobody else can se you?!" he thought hysterically.

The child tilted his head to the left and smiled an eerie smile._ "I'm in your imagination."_

Fanboy stiffened immediately upon hearing this. The voice had literally appeared in his mind, but the boy's mouth hadn't moved. "H-How…?"

The child placed his violet-gloved hand on Fanboy's shoulder and gripped it softly. Then it leaned in close and whispered into Fanboy's ear,_ "Aw, look at you. Not much of a hero anymore, huh?"_ Fanboy jerked his head up. What was THAT? "What's going on?" He yelled into Oz's shoulder.

Oz managed to tear himself away from the boy and walked over to one of the adults. He leaned into the ear of one of the paramedics and began whispering something. He pointed at Fanboy a few times, and Fanboy caught a few of his words: *whisper* reality…*whisper* problems…*whisper* ward… *whisper* …state. After a few nods and a handshake later, the paramedics packed up their things and began to clear out, much to Fanboy's horror.

"W-Wha-? Where's everyone going?!"

Fanboy sprinted into his water tower home, slamming the door behind him. The door shut with a bang, so loud, it left an agonizing silence in the air. He breathed heavily for a few moments before pacing around his home aimlessly; only one thought penetrating in his mind, "Chum Chum is dead… Chum Chum is dead… Chum Chum is dead…"

With tears in his eyes, Fanboy shouted to nobody in particular, "DO YOU HEAR ME ANYONE? MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! HE'S IN HEAVEN MILLIONS OF MILES AWAY! I'LL NEVER SEE HIM ALIVE AGAIN!" He collapsed to the wooden floor, sobbing his eyes out.

Fanboy had cried for a few hours, but to him, it felt like forever.

People, who live lives filled with misfortune, and unlucky catastrophes, should be loved and taken care of in the tenderness loving of ways. Many are treated this way after losing a loved one. But there are many out there who receive no love or care whatsoever, and that is evilness amongst the world.

**Firstly, allow me to point out the fact that I know what you're thinking: really? Another Fanboy and Chum Chum story? How obsessed is this chick? My answer: VERY! I've been in the process of writing this entire story for over a year now. Ever since last summer, I have been working nonstop on the chapters.** **This story is very weird and very depressing. Heck, I cried buckets just writing it. You'll probably be very confused if you read this but haven't seen the show, because I am NOT explaining the character's back-stories. I don't want my stories to be full of EXPOSITION! :( Well, of COURSE there is going to be a bit of back-story for Fanboy, but not for characters like Kyle, Lupe, Yo, or my characters I placed in for the mental hospital patients! Just other characters.**

**So sit back and enjoy the story if you enjoy confusing, complicated relationships, mental psychology, and insanity. Lot's and LOT'S of insanity! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whew! Another day of nothing but typing!**

'Beep… Beep… Beep'

'What time is it?'

'It's seven o' clock, and today is…?'

'Monday… Monday…! Monday…! Monday…!'

Fanboy woke up with a start in a cold sweat really, eyes blinking rapidly with dismounting fear. He sat up quickly, clutching the blankets tightly as he brought them to his chest in fear. "Huh? WHO DIED?"

He sat there, breathing heavily for a few moments, clutching the blankets until the beating rhythm of his heart slowed.

With a sigh he rubbed the sides of his temples as the drone of the alarm clocks filled his ears….and something else.

...What that someone laughing? He glanced looking up, a shimmering shimmer in the midst of his sight. He blinked, and then it was gone. P-Perhaps it was just because of his fuzzy vision from just awakening. But still…he looked again in silence, ears trying to pick up what he had heard. _Something_ watched from afar, or perhaps it was close, who would know? Certainly not Fanboy, who was still too young to truly understand what _Something_ was. Whatever it was, it was with Fanboy at all times.

"Chum Chum!" Fanboy announced, yawning as he did so, "Turn off your…?" Fanboy turned his gaze from the clocks and stared at Chum Chum's empty bed. "Chum Chum…? Hold on… D-Did that…?" His eyes widened, and his hear started to pound as the memories came flooding back, all at once. "D-Did all of that actually happen…?" Fanboy stuttered to himself, mainly thinking out loud. He stared at Chum Chum's empty bed, as tears began to well up in his eyes. Then he noticed something on his bedside table, in between the beeping clocks. His mask. "Oh, my, gosh… Did it really…?" Fanboy gasped and covered his mouth at the horrifying thought.

"Oh. No. Chum Chum…" Fanboy gasped, and then trailed off as the tears slid down his cheeks. He gripped his golden brown hair, biting his bottom lip as he did so, struggling against the urge to start crying out loud. He fell backwards onto the pillow, the clocks beeps getting louder and louder as Fanboy covered his unmasked face with his arms.

"Oh, NO!"

'Come on!' Fanboy's clock beeped.

'Yeah,' Chum Chum's clock chimed in. 'You're going to be late! You're going to be late! You're going to be late!' The devices chanted.

Fanboy glared at the devices through his crying in annoyance. "Oh, be QUIET!" He growled, and he began to shake. Ugh, why did he buy those dumb things anyway? They wouldn't amount to anything. They were nothing but nuisances.

The super-fan slammed his fists down on the alarm clocks, turning them off quickly, and settled down back under the covers, curling up into a ball. He tensed up, as more tears streamed down his newly unmasked face. For some reason, and angry feeling invaded his mind. For _some_ reason, he wanted to punch someone. Hard.

But he fought the feeling and sentenced himself to bed. For a few hours Fanboy didn't even bother getting up out of bed; or falling back to sleep for that matter. He just lay awake, staring at the empty bed across from him, the images of the accident swirling around his mind, literally flashing before his eyes.

Every time he thought about the horrible accident he would cringe, gripping the blankets tighter in anxiety as every horrible detail filled his vision, from the deep gash in Chum Chum's skull to Yo literally strangling him, was in vivid depiction.

Fanboy whined noisily as he lay curled up under the bundle of blankets, sniffing as tears gushed from his eyes. He tried to think of anything-ANYTHING but that horrible scene. "Just leave me alone…" He whispered as the memories came to him one by one.

_Something_ laughed in amusement. "_Fat chance_!" It cackled in a suspiciously high-pitched voice that sounded much like his own.

The superhero wannabe jolted at the voice and sat up, blinking. "H-Hello?" He called out. Who was that? He could hear that voice, crystal clear! He shook his head. "J-Just my imagination," he thought miserably.

As if on cue, the mysterious child that had made a fleeting disappearance at the accident while Oz was soothing him, appeared right before his eyes.

"_Of course it's your imagination!" _The boy in purple scoffed, propping himself against the foot of the bed, staring at the other male with dead emerald eyes.

Fanboy gasped. Oh...it was his imagination! He could tell that if anyone was anywhere near him. they would be unable to witness this monstrosity, but he could hear it as if it were right in front of his face. No wonder nobody saw the child at the accident but him.

Of course, the presence of the child was unsettling by far. "Please…" he begged. "I don't deserve this…"

"_Oh, yes you do!_" The voice emitting from the child's lips sounded strikingly like his own, but in a strange, mocking tone.

"I don't! I don't deserve this!" He cried, all of sudden picturing the horrible image of the corpse that was his best friend, "Just get out of my head get out my head!"

"_No way_," the child snickered, resting his chin on the mahogany foot of the bed. "_It isn't my decision."_

Realizing that this was a force he could not physically escape, he mentally panicked. "Please, get out of my head!" he begged, clutching his hair, pupils dilating in fear.

The child's lip curled and he shunted into the air, disappearing from Fanboy's sight. However, as soon as it left, memories of the accident replaced it. And those didn't leave at all.

The memories were still fresh in the boy's mind. The memory of seeing his reflection in the orange colored car, the sharp thud of Chum Chum getting smashed… It replayed in Fanboy's mind over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over…

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Fanboy yelled out suddenly. Fear and sadness turned to anger and fury as Fanboy began beating his temples with his fists. "Get out get out get out get out get out get out GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" Every pound left bruises in his flesh as the self-beating continued, "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

'Knock, knock.'

Fanboy paused, his aching head spinning, his vision blurry. "G-Go away," He called down to the unknown person. He covered himself with the blankets, head throbbing from the self-abuse.

'Knock, knock.'

An surge of rage rose in his chest, and he chucked the pillow at the downstairs door. "I SAID, GO AWAY!" He yelled, now uncharacteristically fuming angry with the unknown intruder.

'KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!'

That did it.

With a groan, Fanboy wiped away his tears, threw the covers off his body, and stomped down the makeshift stairs to the large, yellow door. He threw it open, ready to tell this person off. "What do you want?!" He yelled, surprising himself with the sharp volume of his own voice, and stopped abruptly, for he was instantly face to face with Yo.

Anger was replaced with confusion and slight intimidation. He gasped in astonishment. There were a few seconds of an uncomfortable silence as the two children stared at each other.

"…Hi Fanboy," Yo said in a slightly low voice. Fanboy tensed up and shut his eyes. He certainly wasn't prepared for any attacks he might receive. A few seconds passed and he cracked open one eye. She hadn't killed him yet; now THAT was a shocker.

Yo's arms were clenched at her sides, and appeared to be shaking, as if she was trying to restrain herself from doing something dreadful. Her face was red and tear painted, from all the crying. Her clothes were smudged and dirty. Her hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions. All in all, she looked like Fanboy himself: a heap of pitiful sadness.

"_Oh great, it's the obsessed freak. Kick her out." _Fanboy smacked the side if his temple. What was that imaginary person all about? Why was it so cruel?

"W-What do you want?" Fanboy asked, still fearful of her after what she had done to him during the accident. He took a cautious step back.

Yo forced her eyes to stare up at Fanboy, and blinked, not at all used to seeing him without his mask. The girl bit her lip, noticing that most of his neon green attire was stained with dried blood from his injured cheek. She gazed into his emerald eyes for a moment and held up a hand before speaking. "Wait. I… I want to apologize."

"_You're a little late for that, idiot." _He shook his head, trying to clear his mind while trying to process Yo's words.

He was slightly taken aback at Yo's remorseful action, "A-Apologize? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want to apologize. I know I should, so here it is," Yo sighed before clearing her throat. "I'm really sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have even tried. It… It wasn't your fault Chum Chum…"died"," she said, making air quotes much to his confusion, "and I was stupid to think so. So yeah, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong and it will never happen again." Her voice was monotonous.

"O-Oh… Well, thank you for that…" Fanboy thanked the girl, surprised that she had bothered to show her feelings of regret towards him in the first place.

"_Pfft. Sorry? After you told him that Chum Chum should go away? Liar!"_

"Did you really mean what you said?" Fanboy asked quickly. Yo's eyes widened a tad.

"Um… What do you mean?" She asked slowly.

Fanboy gave her a blank stare, "I'm talking about when you said to Kyle, that you wished Chum Chum was gone," Fanboy said it so calmly, so sullenly, that Yo almost thought he was kidding with her. After a few seconds of processing Fanboy's words, she tried to deny it.

"W-What? N-No! I never said that; not at all!" Yo said quickly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

Fanboy sighed and kicked the wooden floor lightly before speaking, "Yo, I heard you say it. Everyone heard you say it, because you were very loud."

"Fanboy, I never said that!" Yo contradicted. If there were an Olympic for the 'Worst Acting Performances', Yo would have definitely brought home the gold, "Really! I swear…!"

"_She's lying." _For once, the voice was right.

"You're lying," Fanboy stated.

"…Excuse me?"

Fanboy cast his eyes downward and explained, "You're eyes get bigger when you lie."

Tears sprung to Yo's eyes and she sniffed.

"S-So did you really mean what you said?" Fanboy repeated. His voice trembled a bit. "I-I thought you _loved_him!"

Yo's eyes casted downward and she pretended to examine the wood patterns. "Yo…" The Asian girl felt Fanboy's gloved hand on her chin as he lifted her head up, so their eyes could meet.

"Would you really want Chum Chum to d-die?" He swallowed hard. "I thought you loved him."

Yo stared into Fanboy's emerald eyes for a moment before stuttering, "I… I uh… I'm n-not…" A sick feeling churned her insides and she went pale. "I just, I just don't want you to be upset over him all the time. I don't want you to obsess over it."

"Obsess over it?" He asked softly, before he repeated in a much louder tone of voice, "Obsess over it?! What do you mean by that, huh? What, would you not expect me to be upset at all?! He's my BEST FRIEND!"

Yo froze and stiffened, "B-But, he's not-" she paused and swallowed thickly as he gaped at her.

"Not what? He's not what?"

Yo bit her lip and said nothing. She couldn't tell him yet. He wasn't ready. Yet, she felt horrible keeping such vile information about the only person he ever cared for from him.

"Ugh. He's not gone forever, I know," the boy sighed sadly. "But he'll always be with me, right here." He patted his chest, and Yo had the urge to shout "_Point to your head!"_

Instead, she forced out, "W-What I meant was...um..."

_"_Say," the male interrupted,"You don't seem very upset about Chum Chum, but then why did you try to strangle me at the accident?" _Why do you think? It's your fault! If you hadn't helped your friend sooner, he wouldn't be dead! And Yo wouldn't be upset! _There was no hesitation in the boy's answer, "Is it because it's my fault he's gone?"

"…I-It's not really! I-It isn't your fault. At least, not in the way you think," she tried to lighten.

"Oh, please!" He rolled his eyes. "If I had assisted him to get across the street quicker, none of this would have happened. He still would be here, and neither of us would be going through this!" Fanboy spat. "And it's on me! Forever! Literally! Look!" He shoved his violet gloves in Yo's face. "His blood's stained on me," he motioned to his green leotard, indicating to the blood that of course, only he could see.

Yo was silent, giving on nod here and there as he babbled on and on about trying to rid himself of the crimson. She didn't know what to think. Technically, neither of them would've gone through this if he had never created Chum Chum in the first place, but that couldn't be helped now.

"-And what's more is that ya'll are so aloof! Nobody will tell me anything, not even you."

Yo shook her head clear. "About what?"

Fanboy's eyes darted around for a moment. "While I was with those doctor people," he said lowly, "I kept trying to look at Chum Chum, but when I looked to where he was, he disappeared!" He shook his head in wonder. "Why, I imagine..."

"..." There was absolutely no way that he was ready to hear the news about what is best friend truly was all this time. And Yo certainly didn't want to be the person to tell him.

The two were silent for a few moments before Fanboy decided to speak up again, eager to change the subject. "S-So, why aren't you at school?"

Yo let out a gloomy laugh and tossed her raven hair to the side. "I guess the same reason why you're not at school!" She said. _She_ _just wanted to see you cry._

Fanboy bit his lip. "Y-Yeah, I guess so," He could hardly control himself as he held the door open a little wider and he scooted to the side a little. "Do you want to come in then?" Usually he wouldn't act in such a manner, but he'd been craving company more than usual lately.

Now it was Yo's turn to be slightly surprised. This was definitely a first. The boy would normally avoid her and keep her locked out, but now she was welcome to go in. Was it because of Chum Chum's absence? Most likely.

She considered the invitation, and almost happily said yes, but she stopped. She had seen him with the paramedics. How wild and unstable he looked, how…insane.

"N-No thanks…" Yo mumbled, backing away a bit, ashamed she was scared.

Fanboy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "No…?"

She couldn't go in. Lord knows what he would do to her. "I can't."

"Well, why not?" Fanboy asked, with slight hurt in his voice. He wanted to be with someone. If Yo were the only person who tolerated him, well, she would have to do. He took a step closer to the girl, causing her to take a couple steps back. "What's going on here?" He asked almost angrily, putting his hands on his frail hips. "You came all the way out here, but when I invite you in, you decline? Just like that?"

"I… Um… I just can't-" She stuttered, backing away some more, trying to come up with a proper excuse. It's not that she suspected him of doing anything dangerous, however, he was very unpredictable. And that was never a good thing. "I, uh... I can't be alone with you!" She finally answered, and she sped off.

Fanboy stared at her retreating back, confusion and hurt bubbling up inside of him. "…THAT WAS YOUR EXCUSE?" He yelled at her disappearing form. "That's not true! That's such a lie! You're just…! Just…" How could she leave him like this so suddenly? After all, _she_ was the one who had come to him in the first place! Why leave oh-so suddenly?

"Forget it Fanboy!" Her voice grew softer as the distance between the two increased and he detected the hint of a sob in her voice.

For a moment, Fanboy stood at the door, trembling with rage and betrayal, his hands clenched into fists. "It's me isn't it…?" He whispered, half to himself, before collapsing to the wooden floor. He knew the answer; he wasn't stupid.

Four days later…

The death of his best friend had really taken its toll on Fanboy this time. Usually when something unsettling happened, it came and went, hurt him, and then he'd move on. At least he'd have someone to comfort him.

On this occasion, he had no one. The hurt peculiarly seemed to hang about his emotions, to settle in, to become a part of.

As stated before, it had been a couple of days after Chum Chum's death. Such a tragic day that was, for Fanboy.

During that time, Fanboy could not find a way to cope with the depression that filled his void. He had skipped school during that time as well, not wanting to interact with any of his classmates. He didn't want to face them, especially after the way he'd acted. In him mind, his costume was stained with his best friend's blood, and he had desperately tried scrubbing the stuff out, but to no avail. It didn't show as much on his violet gloves and cape, but faded crimson remained on his green attire.

Fanboy did have to return to school one point or another. He was so exhausted, though. During the time away from school, at night, he would have horrible nightmares. The nightmare right before school was the absolute worst imagining Fanboy had ever experienced. Terrified screams echoed throughout the water tower home, Fanboy always awakening in a cold sweat, terror surging through his veins. The nightmares haunted him repeatedly, and they were always the same tragic one.

This particular dream was the most vivid out of them all. In the dream, Chum Chum was drowning into a sea of black blood while Fanboy tried to save him, but couldn't. As Chum Chum would sink deeper and deeper, his arms and legs would literally rip out of their sockets, and blood would shoot out in harsh spurts. Again, Fanboy would scream in pure agony and try to help his dying friend, but his feet always seemed to be stuck. Too terrified to move, Fanboy would watch his friend suffer. He could smell the coppery scent of Chum Chum's blood; hear the high-pitched yet slightly muffled screams of misery; watch his friend's guts spill out among the sea of blackness.

His innocence was forever shattered. Fanboy sobbed openly after he woke up, his little body curled up in his blankets, rocking back and forth with fear. His eyes would twitch, and his body flinch and tense up at every little creak and noise from about. His eyes darted around the darkened scenery of his home, strangled gasps emerging from his throat before hiccuping sobs. Shadows lurched and leaned in towards him, almost as if they were reaching out to grab him. He had wrapped his lanky arms around his knees and cried as paranoia began to take over his mind, chipping off rungs of his sanity ladder. Those dreams were simply too much for him to handle. Because of the horror of his twisted imaginings, Fanboy was simply too petrified to sleep. He would lie awake at night, clutching at his little form, as the natural routine of noises becoming sick, twisted, and distorted in his mind. This couldn't go on…

**If you can, please critique it.**


End file.
